


Cupcakes

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: When Regina invites Roland and Robin over to have dinner with her and Henry, Roland insists on bringing cupcakes for their dessert.





	Cupcakes

Robin grins down at Roland as he pets his little hand over the clear plastic cupcake carrier–a contraption he’d barely knew existed until that afternoon when his son insisted they should make cupcakes to bring to Regina’s for dinner.

It was the first time the four of them would be together for dinner–Regina and Henry, he and Roland–and he had to admit, he was a little nervous.

Regina had grinned almost shyly as she told him she would be making lasagna and a big salad, and Henry was going to choose a movie and a board game to play. He’d smiled too and said that sounded wonderful–and it hadn’t been until Roland suggested bringing a desert that it occurred to him showing up empty handed might be considered rude.

And it hadn’t been until that moment, he’d realized just how badly he wanted this thing between them to work, how he wanted to prove that he could fit into her world.

So he and Roland had gone to the grocery store and, after nearly an hour of deliberation, they’d gone home with a kit to make cupcakes. And fortunately for him, Granny Lucas had taken pity on them and offered up her kitchen… and a bit of her own expertise.

Finally, just an hour before they were due at Regina’s, the cupcakes were done, each sitting in a brightly colored metallic paper cup and topped with a matching star made from sprinkles that sat upright in the white frosting.

Roland grinned proudly as Granny carefully placed each one into the container, and then they were on their way.

“I want the green one,” Robin whispers, laughing gently as his son’s finger points to the cupcake in question. “That’s my favorite.”

“Okay,” he nods, looking up after a moment. “Just not the red one.”

“Why not?”

“It’s for Regina.”

“Oh, I see… and why is the red one for Regina?”

Roland’s brow furrows a bit as he looks down at it though the clear plastic top, and before he can reply, the door opens.

Robin feels a grin pull onto his lips as Regina greets them both with warm smiles. “Come on in,” she tells them easily as she steps aside, seeming not nearly as nervous as he feels. “I’m glad you two could make it.”

“There’s no where else we’d rather be than–”

“I made you cupcakes cause I knew you liked them!”

“Oh,” Regina murmurs as she stoops down in front of Roland. “That was very sweet of you. How did you know?”

“Daddy ordered one at Granny’s–but the kind without frosting–and Granny said you get the same one almost every morning.” Robin laughs, but Regina nods–and neither make any effort to inform him that bran muffins and cupcakes aren’t quite the same thing. “The red one is just for you because… you like to eat red things.”

“I do like my red apples…”

“Is that was turns your lips so red?” Roland asks, shifting his attention to her lipstick-painted lips and then back to her.

“Oh, no… something else does that,” she answers, laughing softly as she leans in and kisses his forehead. “I’ll show you some time.”

“Is it magic?”

“Some people might call it that.”

Robin watches as Roland nods, offering Regina a bashful little grin. “But you do like red things, right?”

“I do,” she confirms as she points to the red cupcake in question. “And I can’t wait to eat that red cupcake for desert tonight.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Regina tells him as she rubs the tip of her nose against Roland’s as his already wide grin brightens. Robin feels his chest flutter at what a natural mother she is and how his son seems to bask in it. “And something tells me these are going to be even better than the ones from Granny’s.”

Robin laughs and Regina offers him a quick wink before holding out her hand to him, and as he reaches for her–squeezing her hand before sliding his arm around her back–he feels his nerves fading away.


End file.
